


Time For Class

by ericaj318



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Happy Days
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broadway References, F/M, Improv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/pseuds/ericaj318
Summary: Post season one of HBO’s ‘Barry’ with the addition of an OC. Things are going well for the members of the acting class even after the tragic death of Janice. Gene played Arthur Fonzarelli in ‘Happy Days’ in this version, the only AU aspect. This is just a silly story that I wanted to write, don’t expect any crazy drama. Eventual or more quickly Gene/OC. Some moments venture to a more 'M' rating.I own nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Gene mourned Janice for the remainder of the summer, unsure if he’d ever find someone else to give his affections to, ever again. The conventions kept him busy, distracted, allowing him to take on the role of Arthur Fonzarelli instead of himself. It didn’t always last as long as he hoped, but it was the best thing he would have until his acting class resumed in the Fall.

 

Barry and Sally continued their relationship through the summer, getting engaged as the last days of August snuck by. Barry hadn’t killed since Janice (the last tie to his murders in LA that could put him away) and he was finally happy, getting ready to get back to acting class. Sally was signed by the agent at their Shakespeare show, and she was going to audition after audition. She hadn’t landed her big role yet, but it was only a matter of time, and until then acting class was her happy place.

 

Alyona Moore left her life on the East coast behind, her job as a dental tech and the snow, for LA. She had done some research and found out that Gene Cousineau, who played her biggest TV crush the Fonz, taught an acting class. Her goal was to find freelance work, live off her savings, and get into that class. Meeting Gene and working with him was one of her biggest dreams. Alyona read his book for the (she’d lost count) time on her plane ride to her new home.

 

Present Day

 

Alyona arrived in LA with only days to spare before Gene’s class would resume for the Fall. She found a studio loft, moved in, and found a job within two days. It always amazed her how much she could get accomplished when truly motivated. On her fourth day in the City of Angels, she drove to the location of Gene Cousineau’s acting class and parked, waiting to go in as he nerves had finally caught up with her.

Alyona took a deep breath, turned off her car’s engine, opened the door and walked up to the door, opening it in hopes to start her new future. She walked into the classroom to find a group laughing, no sign of Gene. 

“Excuse me?” Alyona interrupted a blond girl in the front row, grabbing her attention. 

The girl turned and looked at her, “Can I help you?” her smile brighter then any Alyona could remember seeing.

“Is this Gene Cousineau’s class? I’m hoping to join,” she replied, asking her question while sharing her intentions.

She nodded enthusiastically, “It is. I’m Sally,” she gestured to the man next to her, “And, this is my fiance Barry,” before she introduced the rest of the class leaving Alyona to share her name last.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” she smiled, modestly, “I hope to get to work with all of you. I’m Alyona Moore,” she shared, silence taking over the room as Gene entered, standing on the stage in all his greatness.

“Welcome back,” Gene greeted his students, truly happy to be back with them, “Do we have any new faces joining us?” he asked, dramatically searching the room.

Alyona stood, “Yes sir, my name is Alyona Moore and I came here in hopes to join this elite class, if you’ll have me,” she began, smiling and trying to keep her cool in front of her first big crush.

Gene moved off the stage, straight to her, stopping mere inches away from her. “If you want to become a member of this  _ very  _ exclusive class then you must perform a monologue to prove your worth,” he explained, “Do you have one prepared or would you prefer waiting until the next class and just observing today?” his voice grew softer as he spoke to her, leaving the theatrics alone for the moment. 

Alyona swallowed, nervously, “I have one ready,” she replied, “I can do it today. No reason to get my hopes up and wait if you hate it and kick me out,” she added, attempting light humor but knowing it was exactly how she felt. 

“What do you have in store for us?” he asked, his giddiness visible as he moved to a seat in the front row near Barry and Sally.

Alyona moved to the stage before she began speaking, “I haven’t acted since high school but I performed an Anne Frank monologue then, and I’ll be doing it for you all today.”

The students sat back, waiting on her to begin.

Alyona took a deep breath before pulling a chair next to her, to play the part of Peter. Then she began, hoping her German accent was still semi acceptable.

“Look Peter, the sky,” Alyona looked up. “What a lovely, lovely day? Aren’t the clouds beautiful? You know what I do when it seems as if I couldn’t stand being cooped up for one more minute? I think myself out. I think myself out on a walk in the park where I used to with Pim. Where the jonquils and the crocus and the violets grow down the slopes. You know the most wonderful part about thinking yourself out? You can have it any way you like. You can have roses and violets and chrysanthemums all blooming at the same time? It’s funny. I used to take it all for granted. And now, I’ve gone crazy about everything to do with nature. Haven’t you?” she threw herself to her knees at the chair. “I wish you had a religion, Peter. Oh, I don’t mean you have to be Orthodox, or believe in heaven and hell and purgatory and all the things. I just mean some religion. It doesn’t matter what. Just to believe in something! When I think of all that’s out there. The trees. And flowers. And seagulls. When I think of the dearness of you, Peter. And the goodness of the people we know, all risking their lives for us every day. When I think of those good things, I’m not afraid anymore. I find myself, and God, and I… We’re not the only people who’ve had to suffer. There’ve always been people that have had to. Sometimes one race, sometimes another, and yet… I know it’s terrible, trying to have any faith when people are doing such horrible things, you know what I sometimes think? I think the world may be going through a phase, the way I was with Mother. It’ll pass, maybe not for hundreds of years, but someday I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are really good at heart. Peter, if you’d only look at it as part of a great pattern. That we’re just a little minute in the life?” she paused and looked away from the chair. “Look at us, going at each other like a couple of grownups! Look at the sky now. Isn’t it lovely?”

Alyona finished and waited for Gene’s reaction, as well as the that of the other students in the class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gene and the others stood, applauding Alyona’s performance. She was shocked, especially since she hadn’t said that monologue or acted at all since high school.

“That is exactly the type of truth and honesty I’m looking for,” Gene began, joining her on the stage. “You became Anne, taking in her pain and optimism. I would be honored for you to join this class,” he finished, holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture.

Alyona took it, gladly, “Thank you so much. I won’t let you down, Mr. Cousineau.”

“I doubt you’d be able to,” he replied, almost a whisper, as he looked into her eyes, a feeling in his body he hadn’t experience since the beginning of the summer. He quickly dismissed it, ushering Alyona to her seat, before retaking the stage. “Today, we’ll act out scene in groups of two. Divide up, pick a scene, study it for the next thirty minutes, and then bring it to the stage,” he instructed, disappearing to his office to get control over himself.

Alyona watched the class pair off, her anxiety crawling back, until a girl moved into the seat next to her. 

“Hi,” she began, “I’m Sasha. I know Sally introduced us all,” her British accent showed through, “I doubt you could remember us all that way. Do you want to act with me?”

“I’d love to,” Alyona replied, “Did you have anything in mind? I don’t know any two actor scenes, off the top of my head, other then that scene in  _ Heat  _ with Robert De Niro and Al Pacino,” she admitted.

Sasha thought over what Alyona said before she answered, “That isn’t a bad scene. Would you want to be De Niro or Pacino?” 

“Pacino, if you’re ok with it,” she quipped, “I know his part better, to be honest.”

“No problem,” she reassured Alyona, “Let’s start practicing before we have to perform it. By the way, I think Gene really likes you. He usually has a critique of some sort, but not for you. That is something I never thought I’d see,” she revealed.

Alyona waved off her praise as they began running through the lines from the scene in the diner. Alyona noticed, every once in awhile when she’d look up, it appeared Sally was giving her dirty looks. It was strange after how warmly she’d welcomed Alyona, just shy of an hour ago.

 

Gene appeared once more, “Ok, my students, are you ready to act for me?” he asked, avoiding glances at Alyona. “You can only fail this assignment if you don’t show your truth, or if you don’t take risks. Let’s go!” He moved down to the seats, calling up pairs in his own order.

Sally and Barry went second to last, leaving Sasha and Alyona to close the class for the day. 

Gene gestured for the two ladies to move to the stage, which they did. “What are you two ladies going to be performing?” he asked, looking at only Sasha, which Alyona noticed.

“The diner scene from  _ Heat _ ,” Sasha replied before the two took their positions across from each other and began the scene.

Alyona began, “Seven years in Folsom. In the hole for three. McNeil before that. McNeil as tough as they say?”

“ You looking to become a penologist?” Sasha replied.

A: “You looking to go back? I chased down some crews. Guys just looking to fuck up, get busted back. That you?”

S: “You must've worked some dipshit crews.”

A: “I worked all kinds.”

S: “You see me doing liquor store holdups with a "Born to Lose" tattoo on my chest?”

A: “I do not.”

S: “Right. I am never going back.”

A: “Then don't take down scores.”

S: “I do what I do best: I take scores. You do what you do best: Try to stop guys like me.”

A: “So you never wanted a regular-type life?”

S: “What the fuck is that? Barbecues and ball games?” A: “Yeah.”

S: This regular-type life like your life?”

A: “My life? No, my life...My life's a disaster zone. I got a stepdaughter so fucked up...because her real father is this large-type asshole. I got a wife. We're passing each other on the down slope of a marriage. My third. Because I spend all my time chasing guys like you around the block.That's my life.”

S: “A guy told me one time: "Don't get yourself attached to anything you can't walk out on in 30 seconds...if you feel the heat around the corner." If you're on me and you got to move when I move, how do you expect to keep a marriage?”

A: “That's an interesting point. What are you ? A monk?”

S: “I have a woman.”

A: “What do you tell her?” S: “I tell her I'm a salesman.”

A: “So, if you spot me coming around that corner...you'll just walk out on this woman ? Not say good-bye?”

S: “That's the discipline.” A: “That's pretty vacant.”

S: “It is what it is. It's that, or we both better go do something else.”

A: “I don't know how to do anything else.” S: “Neither do I.”

A: “I don't want much to either.” S: “Neither do I.”

A: “You know, I have this recurring dream. I'm sitting at this big banquet table and all the victims of all the murders I ever worked are there...and they're staring at me with these black eyeballs because they got eight-ball hemorrhages from the head wounds. And there they are, these big balloon people because I found them two weeks after they'd been under the bed. The neighbors reported the smell and there they are all just sitting there.”

S: “What do they say?” A: “Nothing.” S: “No talk?”

A: “They have nothing to say. We just look at each other. They look at me and that's it. That's the dream.”

S: “I have one where I'm drowning. I gotta wake myself up and start breathing or I'll die in my sleep.”

A: “Know what that's about?” S: “Yeah. Having enough time.”

A: “Enough time to do what you want to do?” S: “That's right.”

A: “You doing it now?” S: “No, not yet.”

A: “You know, we're sitting here you and I like a couple of regular fellas. You do what you do, and I do what I gotta do. Now that we've been face to face if I'm there and I gotta put you away I won't like it. But, I tell you, if it's between you and some poor bastard whose wife you're gonna turn into a widow...brother...you are going down.”

S: “There's a flip side to that coin. What if you do got me boxed in and I gotta put you down? Because no matter what...you won't get in my way. We've been face to face, yeah. But I will not hesitate. Not for a second.”

A: “Maybe that's what will be. Or...who knows?” S: “Maybe we'll never see each other again..”

 

The class erupted into applause once again, except for Sally. Gene, sat back, looking for something to critique, but he was at a loss as he stood. 

“Ladies, thank you very much,” he said, simply taking their place on the stage. “Thank you for another wonderful class, our welcome back. See you all Thursday where we take a look at musicals. Be prepared with a song,” he warned before disappearing back to his office, once more.

Class was over, Sasha smiled at Alyona, “That was a great idea. We should work together more often,” she complimented, “We’re going to get drinks, do you want to join us?” 

Alyona nodded, “I’d love to. I just need to ask Mr. Cousineau if there’s anything else I need to do to join, other then pay. Wait for me?” she requested, a bright, optimistic smile on her lips

“Of course,” Sasha agreed.

Alyona left the theatre, following the direction he’d gone after dismissing them. She found a hallway, walking its path until she reached an open door and saw Gene sitting at his desk.

She knocked, “Mr. Cousineau?” she announced her presence.

Gene startled as he looked up and saw her, standing there, “Yes Ms. Moore? You can call me Gene, by the way.”

“Ok Gene,” she felt strange since that was her grandfather’s name and she felt very differently about the two men. “I was just wondering if there was anything I needed to do to join besides paying?” 

Gene shook his head, “No, there a few forms but you can fill those out Thursday. Was there anything else?” he added, hoping she’d say no because his feelings toward her, or when he was around her, were starting to make sense.

Alyona began to shake her head but remembered, “We’re all going for drinks, do you want to come with us?” her lips curled into an earnest smile as she invited him.

Gene shook his head, “Maybe next time,” he looked down, acting as if he had something to do, “I’ll see you Thursday.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday’s first class and drinks came and went before Alyona heard from Sasha and Nick. They invited her to play mini golf which she gladly accepted. Alyona needed to make friends and she wouldn’t if she only interacted during acting class.

She met them at Golf n Stuff that afternoon, Nick and Sasha were waiting for her at the bar. “This plays encourages day drinking while playing mini golf?” Alyona noted, amused, “Call this my new favorite place.”

Sasha laughed, “Yes, we love to come here and get out some of our emotions on the course before the next class,” she tipped her martini into her mouth. “Would you like one before we get started? We’ll take a pitcher or two on the course,” she added with a wink.

Nick smiled, “Girl, you are going to fit right in.”

“I’ll take a frozen strawberry margarita,” Alyona ordered, before replying to Nick, “Yeah, I think so. With everyone but Sally, that is. She was so warm until class began.”

Nick shook his head, “She is just threatened by you,” he revealed, “She’s used to being the favorite and you pose a pretty big challenge to that status,” he almost sang, before waving his hand at someone in the distance. “Sasha, Gene’s here!”

Alyona turned to see their teacher, her crush, walking up to join them, “Hey guys, hope I’m not too late,” he greeted jovially until he saw Alyona, showing them his flask.

“Gene, we’re so glad you came,” Sasha replied, “We invited the newbie along so she could get her feet wet. Are you three ready to play? I’ve got the supplies,” she laughed out loud with an armful of golf putters, colorful balls, and pitchers of alcohol.

“The more the merrier,” Gene agreed, taking some of the items Sasha was hauling before the four made their way to the beginning of the course. He paused and, against his better judgement, look at Alyona, “Have you played before?”

Alyona pursed her lips, holding back a giggle, “Are you serious? I’ve been mini golfing my whole life,” she answered, the laugh escaping as she finished.

Gene nodded, “How silly of me,” he replied, looking away, “What order are we going in?” he asked, moving his attention to the group while Alyona chugged the remainder of her drink, forgetting she hadn’t eaten yet that day.

Nick spoke, “Age before beauty,” he teased, “You’re first Gene, then Sasha, then Alyona, and I’ll go last.”

“She’s more beautiful then me already?” Sasha taunted back, a grin on her lips. Nick stuck his tongue out as Gene moved to hit first.

Gene got his first shot right next to the hole, before Sasha took her turn missing so badly that it was perfect.

“Who picked this exercise?” Alyona asked, through her laughter with the others.

Sasha beamed, putting her ball back on the course, “Yours truly, dear. Your turn!”

Alyona pulled herself together as she sat her turquoise ball down, lining up her putter to make the shot. She took a ‘good luck’ swig of her second drink and tapped the ball. Her shot was good, not as good as Gene’s, but still better then the others expected. 

Nick moved to take his turn. Gene walked over to Alyona, whispering, “Is there anything you don’t excel at?” 

His breath sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to realize her crush was more real then she’d thought. She replied, lowering her voice, “I haven’t found anything yet. You’re welcome to run some tests,” she challenged, playfully, hoping he was thinking the same thing she was.

“I’ll take that under consideration,” he teased, leaving her side to finish his shot.

The group played through the course, everyone but Gene, more intoxicated with each stroke. By eighteen, Alyona was useless.

“Someone hit this thing for me,” she tossed her ball down, not hitting the right spot at all, “I can’t watch these crazy obstacles for another second,” she finished, talking about the course which was actually mild.

Gene was immediately concerned, “Maybe I should drive you home,” he offered, grabbing Alyona’s elbow gently. “I’m already done so we can leave right now,” his tone was soothing.

She looked at him, well she saw five Gene’s, “I guess, if that’s what you really want to do.” Then she whispered, “You don’t even have to start the jukebox with your fist to get me,” she shouted, only thinking she was being subtle and quiet.

Gene held in a soft chuckle, nodding, “I appreciate that. Let’s go,” he ushered her off the course to his car, waving goodbye to the others. 

He drove her home, setting her up in her bed. “Do you think I need to leave you a trash can?” he asked.

Alyona didn’t respond, already asleep, rolled over tangled in her blankets. Gene shook his head because of his growing feelings toward this girl he’d just met, who was too young for him. He noticed a chaise lounge in her room and got ‘comfortable’ there, afraid to leave her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Alyona woke the next morning, her head throbbing as she looked around and saw Gene asleep on her chaise. She didn’t know why he was there, but she did know that she had class and she hadn’t prepared. 

She got out of bed and walked over to Gene, leaning down and tapping his shoulder gently, “Gene,” she said his name, attempting to gently wake him.

He opened his eyes, looking at her, his lips cracking into a smile before the ache in his back took over his attention. She noticed him struggling and moved to help him sit up.

“Did you bring me home?” Alyona asked, embarrassed that her acting teacher, a man she respected, and spent her life in love with, saw her like that.

Gene nodded, placing his hand on his lower back, “You were drunk enough to start treating me like I am the Fonz. I stayed to make sure nothing happened,” he started to stand, coming back down quickly from the pain.

Alyona moved her hands, tentatively, to his back, kneading the muscles, “I really appreciate what you did. And, I’m so sorry for my behavior. I can’t imagine ever showing my face in class again,” she admitted while he leaned into her touch.

He shook his head, “That’s nonsense. Sasha and Nick won’t remember, and you’re too talented to give this up for something so stupid. Drugs and alcohol are all part of an actor’s journey,” he explained, wishing he could stay with her longer, getting to know her to find out if his feelings were real.

“That’s very nice of you, and I hope you’re right,” Alyona replied, helping him up when he moved to stand again. “Again, I’m so sorry for how I behaved,” the regret in her voice was thick.

Gene placed his hand on her cheek, unsure if his move was wise, “You have nothing to be sorry for,” he let her go, “I’ll see you in class. Remember to have a song ready,” he added, changing the temperature in the room as he left.

Alyona took a shower and got dressed before looking through musicals trying to decide on something to perform. She wanted to reign it in, slightly, hoping not to alienate herself from Sally. She wanted to make friends not enemies.

Alyona finally settled on a number just in time to make it class, racing down to her car.

 

Alyona stepped into the theatre just before Gene, taking her seat at the same time he walked onto stage from his office. She could see he was stiff and instantly felt badly for the day before, again.

“Welcome to Broadway,” Gene began, jovial regardless of his sore back, “I hope everyone has their song prepared because today should be magical, if done right. Who’d like to go first?” he rarely offered them a chance to volunteer, Sasha had told Alyona.

Sally’s hand flew into the air, “I’d love to go!”

Gene gestured for her to take the stage, “Have at it, my dear.”

The class watched as Sally began, singing a song from  _ Rent _ . After she finished, Gene began choosing who went next, like usual. He left Alyona till the end.

“Alright,” Gene began as the class neared its end, “Just one more songbird, who can hopefully save us from Barry’s terrible rendition of ‘All That Jazz’. Alyona, will you take the stage?” he requested, a subtle smile curling in his lips.

Alyona smiled with a nod as she stood and walked up the steps onto the stage. “I’m going to sing a song from my very first musical  _ 42nd Street _ . The song is titled ‘About a Quarter to 9.” She introduced her choice before slowly breaking into the song, watching Gene’s reactions throughout.

“ Life begins when somebody's eyes look into your own.

Life begins when you get your gal all alone.

From morning until twilight

I don't know I'm alive

But I know love begins at 8:45.

The stars are gonna twinkle and shine,

How they'll shine!

This evening about a quarter to nine.

My loving arms are going to tenderly twine

Around you around a quarter to nine.

I know I won't be late

Cause at half past eight,

I'm going to hurry there.

I, I'll be waiting where the lane begins

Waiting for you on needles and pins.

And then the world is going to be mine

Mine all mine!

This evening about a quarter to nine.

I know I won't be late

Cause at half past eight

I'm going to hurry there.

I'll be waiting where the lane begins

Waiting for you on needles and pins.

And then the world is going to be mine

Mine all mine!

This evening about a quarter to nine.”

Alyona finished, letting the last note linger as she stopped singing, looking out to the others, to Gene, for a reaction.

“Perfect,” Sally’s annoyance was clear, “She’s even better at singing then acting.”

Gene shushed her, “I won’t tolerate jealousy in my class. We are here to elevate eachother, not bring anyone down,” he directed his next remark to Alyona, “That was outstanding. I got chills from the way your used crescendo and decrescendo in the song to amplify the lyrics. Your voice is,” he paused looking for a word, “Well, one of the best I’ve ever heard.”

“Thank you,” Alyona replied, confused because she’d picked a song that shouldn’t have made her the star. She took her seat while the class cheered her on and Gene retook the stage.

Gene spoke, “I think we all need a cold shower after that performance,” he admitted, though not as true as it was for him. “This was good, class. Next week, we’ll begin working on improv so don’t prepare. I want you to arrive raw with no preconceptions of what the class should look like. Until next time,” he added before leaving the stage.

Sasha and Nick moved to Alyona, “We had no idea you could sing like that,” they said in unison before Sasha took over, “We’re heading out to a karaoke dive, want in?”

Alyona was looking past them to the stage exit Gene had just taken, but she was still listening. “Yeah, I’ll meet you guys there. Is that ok? I have a few things to do at home before,” she answered.

“Of course,” Nick replied, enthusiastically, “It’ll give us a chance to be amazing until you get there and crash the house with your pipes,” he flattered her before everyone left, Alyona the last one in the theatre.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don’t know why I’ve written Sally as such a brat, but she did come off that way in the show. Always selfish unless kindness benefited her in some way. 

 

Alyona had planned to go to Gene’s office after everyone left because she wanted to know if he was feeling what she was, but she lost her nerve at the last minute. She went to the karaoke dive instead and then spent the next few days with Sasha and Nick, drinking and being ridiculous. 

Monday night arrived which meant acting class would follow, causing little butterflies to do somersaults in Alyona’s stomach. She avoided looking up improv because of Gene’s instructions at the end of their last class, but she hadn’t gotten him out of her mind for even a minute.

Thursday finally came allowing Alyona to see Gene without making up some crazy excuse. She entered the theatre and sat down in the front, not paying attention to those around her as she waited for him to walk onto the stage.

“Class, as always, it’s wonderful to see your smiling faces,” Gene entered the theatre and began his usual introduction, waving away their applause. “Today, we will look at improv, a craft that only some can do successfully. I will pair you off in groups of three. Then, you will get exactly ten minutes to prepare something.”

Sally interrupted him, “Will you be giving us a category or some words to go from?”

“Yes, like I saw on  _ Whose Line _ ,” Barry added, admitting to doing research.

Gene shook his head, “If you two, lovebirds, would allow me to finish,” he reprimanded them before turning back to the class. “Your improv will involve a checkout line, cucumbers, and the Kool Aid man. Get to work,” he finished before announcing pairs. Gene put Alyona with Barry and Sally.

She moved over by them, “Ok, I’ve never done improv,” Alyona admitted, “What do you guys think we should do?”

Sally scoffed, “The great performer doesn’t know what to do?” she replied sarcastically. “Let’s just keep it semi simple and act out a Kool Aid commercial,” she began.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked, never having seen one, “I don’t understand the reference.”

Alyona smiled, “He’s a cartoon pitcher of juice who smashes through walls saying ‘Oh yeah’.”

Barry nodded, “Ok, I get it. So one of us can be a customer, the other a cashier, and then the other can be the Kool Aid. We’re in the checkout line, buying cucumbers for salad or something and then the Kool Aid person busts in wondering why no one is buying his juice,” he proposed.

Sally nodded, “If that’s what you want, babe. Who should be who?”

Alyona acquiesced, “You two pick first and I’ll take the one that’s left. I am the rookie, after all.”

Barry replied before Sally could say anything, “I wanna be the Kool Aid man, he sounds silly,” he admitted.

Sally rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll be the customer which leaves the cashier for you. Try not to mess it up or overpower us, ok?”

Alyona was about to answer, graciously, but Barry stopped her. “Sally, babe,” he began, “If you are so easily threatened, you’ll never make it in this world. Use her skills as motivation to do better. I can’t listen to you complain about her for one more second.”

Sally huffed, “Fine, let’s just get this over with. No one do too good a job, or Gene will put us together again, and none of us want that,” she warned.

The groups performed their improvs, no one doing too amazing of a job, or a terrible one. Gene left the building before Alyona could pack up her things so she decided to approach him in a different venue. She felt like he was avoiding her for the same reason she was pursuing him, and that didn’t make any sense to her.

She looked in their class directory and found his address before going to her loft to change and get some liquid courage.


	6. Chapter 6

Alyona walked into her loft and changed out of her overall shorts, and strapless tank, exchanging them for a red jumpsuit. It was form fitting with a deep v neck, perfect for getting the information she was after. Once she was ready, her hair down the waves falling above her shoulder, she went back to her car and made her way to Gene’s.

Once she arrived, she parked and left her car, walking to his front door where she rang the bell. It took a few moments, but the door opened and Gene was on the other side, a robe open to reveal a gray t-shirt and pajama pants.

He was surprised to see Alyona, “Can I help you with something, Ms. Moore?” he asked, “I’m sure this is something that can wait for our next class,” he added, his self control regarding her dropping faster then he’d ever expected as he stepped back to welcome her inside.

“It’s not really class related,” Alyona replied, following him to his living room where the two sat on the couch.

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, his eyes looking over her body in the jumpsuit that clung to each curve on her body, perfectly.

Alyona smiled, leaning forward enhancing her cleavage, “Well, it has seemed like there’s been something going on between us since my first day in class. I thought you were going to pursue it, but you’ve been running from me every chance you get. Are my suspicions correct?” she asked, her voice low.

Gene took a deep breath, used to being the cat not the mouse, “You are very correct, Alyona,” he began. “I am usually very open to my feelings or urges, depending. But, recently I lost someone I loved and I have never gotten involved with one of my students. As you can see, we’re at an impasse, one we’ll never get around,” he explained.

Alyona shook her head, “I’m sorry to hear about your loss. I think Sasha mentioned something about her, but I was trying to avoid thinking of you too,” she shared, “Then we shared some moments during mini golf, and after, which allowed me to open up. I’ve had a crush on you for most of my life, but now that I’ve interacted with you in real life, it’s stronger. What’s the harm in becoming involved? We could be very discreet,” she added, her tone seductive.

Gene was losing the battle with himself with each passing second. “I wear my feelings on my sleeve,” he revealed, “I don’t know how to interact with you in both manners, professionally and personally. If it’s one way or the other, I can handle it, but the moment we blur the lines, people will know we’re sleeping together,” he confessed, his tone vulnerable. “I want to, believe me,” he started again, “It took me a few days to understand what you awoke within me because I tried to turn off that part of me, but I can’t deny that.”

Alyona moved closer, placing her hand on top of his, her voice sympathetic, “I understand everything you’re saying. And, it makes more sense then I want it to because if you’re right then this is hopeless. I don’t want to give up the images I have in my mind of what it will be like when I win you over. There has to be a middle ground, somewhere,” she proposed, her voice near pleading especially after their skin met with her touch of his hand.

“I wish there was, more then you can even know,” he replied, not removing his hand from underneath hers. He thought for a moment, looking in her eyes as he brainstormed ideas. “You think we can be discreet? Enough to not alarm the rest of the class, because if they know and I give you a part, one you would deserve, they would see it as favoritism,” he shared his biggest fear regarding the two of them.

Alyona leaned forward, moving her free hand to cradle his face, “I promise that I won’t reveal or say a thing. You should know that I treasure what we could have enough not to risk it on something so petty as a bragging right. Plus, Sally would be the most upset by it, and she already hates me,” she let a small laugh out at her last words.

Gene’s lips curled into a smile, as well, a laugh almost escaping his own lips. Finally, after an eternity of silence, or what felt like it, he spoke. “Ok, we can try,” his defenses had been defeated, “But, if just one person suspects what’s going on, it’s over, got it?”

Alyona nodded, closing the gap between them as she placed her lips to his, moving to straddle him, feeling his hands move to her sides immediately, revealing just how much the two of them had wanted this.


	7. Chapter 7

Gene was impressed with how well the two of them kept their secret hidden as the days progressed. They acted as professionals in the classroom while meeting up each night, sometimes afternoons, for dinners and other things.

“Welcome to another class, everyone,” he began, two weeks after he and Alyona had begun dating. “Today is a special day because we will take suggestions for our end of semester play and then vote on the top two choices. I want you guys to think, quietly to yourselves, for a few minutes about what show you want to put on. I’ll ask each of you, and then we’ll move forward from there,” he addressed them, giving them their assignment.

Alyona opened her notebook and began jotting down some of her favorite plays and musicals:  _ Pirates of Penzance _ ,  _ Chicago _ ,  _ A Midsummers Night Dream _ , and  _ The Ladykillers _ . She wrote down the first two before waiting on Gene to acknowledge them to announce their ideas. She looked up at him, her mind wandering to other things she’d like to be doing before she was startled from her dirty thoughts by his voice saying her name.

“Alyona, are you with us?” he admonished, his tone annoyed.

She shook off her daydreams, “Sorry sir,” she apologised quickly, “Are you ready for our suggestions?”  __

He shook his head, “Well, you know if you were paying attention, wouldn’t you?” he paused as he saw her facial reaction to his tone, pulling back. “Share, please.”

Alyona shook off her hurt feelings, knowing she deserved it and he couldn’t treat her differently. “I was thinking we could perform  _ Pirates of Penzance  _ or  _ Chicago _ .’

Gene wrote down her two ideas before gathering the rest of the classes thoughts. The only similar choices came down to  _ Chicago  _ and  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ . 

“Ok, kids,” he began, “I want each of you to write down your vote and bring it to me.”

Alyona wrote her choice on a small piece of paper, which she folded, and stood to bring it to Gene, stopping herself as she was about to apologize for earlier, knowing no one else would do that in front of class. He took her paper, without making eye contact, and she took her seat again, waiting on the results of their vote.

Gene counted each paper, tallying the results. “Looks like we’ll be doing  _ Chicago _ this year,” he announced. “I’ll post the parts before you arrive for our next class. Dismissed.”

Everyone left as he exited the stage to his office, but Alyona followed him. He smiled once she reached his door, she was leaning against the doorframe.

“I’m sorry about before,” she apologised, “I got lost in a daydream and I couldn’t shake it. Would you like to know what kept me so distracted?” she teased, her eyes dancing with lust.

Gene smiled before giving her a nod of approval, “If it kept you that preoccupied I suppose I must know,” he agreed.

Alyona finished her journey into his office, turning to close the door, and lock it. He eyed her, curiously, as she moved around his desk, pushing him in his chair out, getting down on her knees. She rubbed her hands from his knees to the very top of his thighs, watching his eyes begin to shine with anticipation. 

She proceeded to his belt, undoing it painfully slow until she had it undone, moving to his zipper, untucking his shirt as she moved through her steps, ensuring he’d be ready. Alyona ran a hand down his chest while she placed the other against his boxers, feeling how hard he was beneath the fabric. His breath caught.

“Do you want it?” she whispered, blowing into the opening, her breath reaching him.

He took a deep breath, nodding, “Yes, very much so.”

Alyona smiled, sliding him out of his boxers, watching his hands grip tighten on the arm of his chair, before she took him into her mouth.

  
  


The next class day came and Alyona was with the rest of the class, each trying to get the first look at Gene’s casting announcements. She finally reached the paper, taped to the building, and searched for her name, finding it across from Velma Kelly. Alyona smiled to herself until she saw that Roxie was being played by Sally, though their real tensions could only add to their performance.

She entered the theatre with the rest of the class to see Gene waiting on them. “Does anyone have any issues with the casting decisions I made?” he began, ready to get the issues taken care of on the front end.

Sally raised her hand. Gene sighed as he gestured for her to share. “I think I’d make a better Velma then Roxie,” Sally voiced her concern.

A small grin escaped Gene’s lips as he replied, “Alyona has a deeper voice, a richer sound like Velma should have,” he looked to the class again, “Anyone else?”

The class remained silent after the initial complaint allowing Gene to hand out the scripts, “Let’s do a read/sing thru of the play today. No need to get on the stage, just remain in your seats,” he paused, “We may not sing the entirity of each song, but we’ll do our best.” Gene looked to Alyona, “You’re up first with ‘All That Jazz’,” he added with a laugh, “Please do a better job then Barry, here.”

The rest of the class laughed before Alyona began the song, nailing it as Gene had predicted when he cast the project.


	8. Chapter 8

With rehearsal running smoothly, Gene waited in his home for Alyona to make her appearance. They’d excelled at keeping their secret, even with the Velma Kelly casting causing some alarm, and he thought they deserved a reward, a weekend together with no interruptions.

Like clockwork, there was a knock on Gene’s door. He stood, walked to the door, and opened it to see Alyona in a trench coat on the other side. 

“I’m pleased to see you,” he greeted her, a true smile crossing his lips.

Alyona didn’t answer, instead moving into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, surprising him for only a second. “We’re just getting right to business tonight?” he asked, breaking away from her lips that she’s used to accost him.

“I ached for you all day,” she replied causing him to become instantly ready. “I saw the way you watched me when I was performing,” she whispered before resuming the kiss, slamming him up against the wall.

He broke the kiss just once more, “Alyona,” he whispered her name to get her attention as she grinded her hips up against him. She looked at him, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

“I love you,” he confessed, putting his lips back to hers, directing them to the bedroom where he took control, laying her back on the bed.

Alyona writhed under his assault, running her hands on any part of his body she could reach. “Are you going to fuck me or what?” she asked, her tone seductive, biting his lower lip in retaliation for the torture he was putting her though, running his hardness over her, but not entering.

He grinned, “I suppose I will,” he thrust himself into her, both of them moaning loudly.

 

The next morning, Alyona woke in Gene’s arms with nowhere to be for the first time. She rolled over and ran her hand over his chest to wake him.

His eyes opened, focusing on what was before, a smile breaking through when his vision cleared and she was there. “Morning,” he whispered, “You know we don’t have to be up to go anywhere, right? That was the point of our romantic weekend.

Alyona nodded, with a smile, “I had something important to tell you. We can go back to sleep after,” she replied, her voice adorably pitched to win over his reserves.

“What is it, my dear?” he responded, amazed at how much happiness he’d been able to find with her after what happened with Janice. He was convinced, after that, he would never love again.

She smiled, moving her hands to cup his face, placing a quick kiss on his lips, “I love you too,” she revealed, after pulling back, their smiles matching as they took in eachother and this step forward in their relationship. 


	9. Chapter 9

The night for their performance of  _ Chicago  _ arrived, Gene came backstage to give them a pre show speech, which was impeccable. In the last days before the show, Gene decided to take on the role of Billy Flynn, allowing himself to act with Alyona. 

“You’re up first, are you ready?” he whispered to Alyona after the class finished the last pre show ritual.

She smiled, “I was born for this role,” she responded, “By the way, what do you think of my costume? I wanted it to be movie authentic,” she teased him with her  _ very  _ revealing look.

He groaned against her ear, “Trust me, I will take advantage of how I feel about that look on you later. Break a leg,” he finished, releasing her so she could take the stage.

Alyona heard the music introduction of ‘All That Jazz’ and she took her spot, prepared to sing and dance her heart out.

“Come on babe, why don't we paint the town, and all that Jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down

And all that Jazz

Start the car, I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold but the piano's hot

It's just a noisy hall, where there's a nightly brawl

And all - a-that - Ja-yazz

Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes, and all that jazz

I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues, and all that jazz

Hold on hon, we're gonna bunny-hug

I bought some aspirin down at United Drug

In case we shake apart and want a brand new start

To do - a-that - Ja-yazz

Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy-shake, and all that jazz

Oh, I'm gonna shimmy till my garters break, and all that jazz

Show me where to park my girdle, oh, my mother's blood'd curdle

If she'd hear her baby's queer

For all - that - Ja-yazz

Find the flask we're playin' fast and loose

And all that jazz, and all that jazz

Right up here is where I store the juice

And all that jazz, and all that jazz

Come on babe we're gonna brush the sky

I bet you lucky Lindy never flew so high

'Cause in the stratosphere, how could he lend an ear

To all that ja-yazz

No I'm no-one's wife, but oh I love my life

And all... that... Ja-yazz..., that Jazz”

 

The class played their roles to perfection with Gene and Alyona shining as Velma and Billy, especially in their few scenes together.

The audience greeted their ending number, Sally and Alyona’s duet of ‘Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag’, with a standing ovation. Once the girls sang their last note, the rest of the cast came out and shared a bow, together, as a group.

Once they were all backstage, Gene wrapped his arms around Alyona’s waist, lifting her from the air. “This was the best production we’ve ever done!” his enthusiasm and joy contagious, other then the looks his actions garnered from the rest of the class, who paused their celebrations.

Sasha spoke, “Um, are you two sleeping together?” 

Gene’s face took on a panicked expression, causing Alyona to give an answer. “We are and have been for the last few months,” she fessed up.

Sally was the next to speak, and the entire class looked nervous for her to speak. “Gene, why didn’t you tell us? I would have been more accepting of ‘Ms. Perfect’ had I known she made you happy. After what happened last summer, this is really great news. Congratulations, you two.”

There was a collective sigh of relief backstage, but before Gene or Alyona could respond to Sally’s kind words, a man appeared at the curtain.

“Excuse me, may I speak with Gene Cousineau and Alyona Moore?” the man requested.

Alyona gave Gene a nervous glance before the two met the stranger on the stage. “What’s this about, sir?” Gene inquired.

“I’m an agent,” the man replied, “You two have exceptional chemistry on stage. I felt like Billy and Velma were going to change the story and get together,” he explained his thoughts on their performances.

Alyona interrupted him, “Thank you for your kind words. Is there something else you need? We do have some cast parties to attend,” she lied, knowing she and Gene had a quiet, well private, night planned.

Gene grinned at her directness waiting on the man to reply. “I spoke with a director right after the show,” the agent started, “I think you two are perfect for the film I’ve been assisting to cast. It’s about a teacher who has a relationship with his student,” Gene and Alyona exchanged a comical glance as he spoke, if only this man knew. He continued, “The director wants you two. No audition or anything, just show up for filming in a month. I already have your scripts. What do you think?”

Gene spoke first, “I’ve already had my time in the spotlight, but if this means that Alyona will become a big star, then I am in. She deserves to shine for the world like she’s done here, for us,” he gushed, possibly more then necessary.

The agent smiled at Gene’s response, turning to Alyona for her answer.

She looked at Gene for a moment, “If it means I get to work with this man, making my dream come true, then I am one hundred percent in. Hand us the scripts. Where do we need to be for filming?” she agreed before asking.

The agent pulled the manuscripts out of his bag, handing them to the pair, “We film in Seattle. I look forward to seeing you both there,” he pointed out his contact information on the scripts before making his exit, leaving Gene and Alyona alone.

She grinned at him, her own Fonz though she’d never say that to him, “I guess we have some reading to do. Should we get a bottle or four of wine and do a full read through in your bed, mess ups mean clothing gets lost,” she tempted, raising her eyebrows.

Gene’s lips curled into a devilish grin, “Sounds like the exact plan I was thinking. Shall we?” he offered his arm, which she took and they began their next adventure, together.

 

The End

 

\---Thanks for reading. This was just something that I needed to write after finishing the show, especially since I’ve had a crush on Henry Winkler since I was nine. ‘Barry’ finally gave me a chance to write about him. There could be more, they are making a movie, but I’ll wait on the muse to strike once more.---

 


End file.
